starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
CT-7567
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 32 BBY | thuiswereld = Kamino | vader = | moeder = | broer = | echtgenoot = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Captain | bijnaam = Rex Rexter | species = Mens (Clone) | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,83 meter | haarkleur = Wit | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = DC-17 Repeater Hand Blaster | vervoer = Republic Gunship Obex CK-6 Swoop | affiliatie = Galactic Republic 501st Legion | era = | films = }} thumb|250px|Captain Rex 250px|thumb|Rex CC-7567, bijgenaamd Rex was een ARC Clone Trooper Captain ten tijde van de Clone Wars. Biografie Tijdens de Clone Wars was CC-7567, bijgenaamd Rex, de assistent van Anakin Skywalker. Rex was een vrijdenkende en redelijk agressieve Clone Trooper die steeds zijn harde maar professionele mening gaf aan de Jedi. Rex werd een tijd de aanvoerder van het 501st Legion en samen met zijn troepen moest hij in de meest gevaarlijkste gebieden van het universum in de Outer Rim patrouilleren. Net zoals de andere Clone Troopers geloofde Captain Rex dat de missie het allerbelangrijkste was. Zelfs wanneer Rex in nauwe schoenen kwam te zitten, gaf hij niet op en bleef hij de opdracht trouw. Rex was erg standvast en betrouwbaar als Clone Commander. Hij was niet bang om zichzelf en zijn troepen in gevaarlijke situaties te brengen. Rex stond bekend als één van de taaiste Clones en zijn moed en gehoorzaamheid aan de Jedi, kostte de Republic al meerdere malen de overwinning. Rex leerde om de beslissingen van Anakin Skywalker of andere Jedi niet in twijfel te trekken en om deze zonder te verpozen uit te voeren. Christophsis & Zoektocht naar Rotta Voor de Battle of Christophsis moest Rex samen met Cody op zoek naar een verrader tussen de Clone Troopers. Na enkele ondervragingen te hebben gedaan, viel Slick door de mand en werd de Clone gearresteerd. Tijdens de Battle of Christophsis zelf assisteerde Rex Anakin Skywalker in het uitschakelen van de enorme Tri-Droids van Whorm Loathsom. Nadat de CIS troepen zich hadden teruggetrokken, maakte Rex kennis met Ahsoka Tano. In de volgende fase hield Rex de troepen van de CIS zo lang mogelijk tegen terwijl de Jedi tijd wonnen en het Energy Shield uitschakelden. Na deze missie had Ahsoka meteen het respect van Rex verdiend. Rex reisde samen met Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano naar de planeet Teth om Rotta the Hutt te bevrijden in een B'omarr Monk abdij. Rex en Torrent Company beleefden spannende tijden op Teth toen hij werd gegijzeld door Asajj Ventress en het tegen een overmacht aan Battle Droids moest opnemen. Anakin kon Rex uiteindelijk niet meer bijstaan maar Obi-Wan Kenobi kwam Rex ter hulp met het 212th Attack Battalion. Rishi Moon Toen de Republic Fleet op zoek was naar General Grievous die verdwenen was na de vernietiging van zijn superwapen de Malevolence ging Rex met Commander Cody outposten inspecteren. In de Obex landden de twee op de Rishi Moon om die basis net als alle anderen te inspecteren. Zij wisten niks af van een aanval die de CIS had ingezet. Op een gegeven moment kregen Cody en Rex bericht van de Clone Troopers die gevlucht waren over de valstrik van de CIS. Vlak daarna werd de Obex vernietigd terwijl Rex en Cody nog maar net konden ontsnappen. De twee zetten een aanval in door zich voor te doen als Commando Battle Droids. Vervolgens kwamen alle Clones terecht aan boord van de Resolute. Battle of Bothawui & Skytop Rex had ook een taak tijdens de Battle of Bothawui waarin hij van Anakin Skywalker de leiding kreeg over AT-TE Walkers die geplaatst waren op asteroïden. Uiteindelijk werd het gevecht door de Galactic Republic gewonnen. Maar Skywalkers starfighter was geraakt en R2-D2 raakte vermist. Rex trok met Ahsoka, Anakin en andere Clone Troopers naar Skytop Station om daar te zoeken naar R2-D2. Op Skytop Station overleefde Rex dankzij Ahsoka een gevecht met General Grievous. Rex kon ontsnappen uit Skytop Station en de explosieven activeren waardoor het station explodeerde. Maridun Rex vocht samen met Anakin en Ahsoka in de Battle of Quell en strandde daarna op Maridun waar hij samenwerkte met Aayla Secura en Commander Bly. Rex kreeg de opdracht om Anakin te bewaken die zwaargewond was geraakt in de Battle of Quell. Rex moest het 's nachts opnemen tegen Mastif Phalones die hen kwamen besluipen. In één confrontatie raakte Rex gewond aan zijn linkerarm. Orto Plutonia 250px|thumb|Rex op Orto Plutonia Rex was één van de Cold Assault Clone Troopers die deelnam aan de missie naar Orto Plutonia waar de Clones Chairman Chi Cho moesten beschermen in het conflict dat hij zelf had uitgelokt. Hoewel de Clones normaal gezien niet mochten deelnemen aan de Battle of Orto Plutonia, geraakte Rex toch betrokken in het conflict en moest zich verdedigen tegen de aanvallen van de Talz. Rex kon Cho's levenloze lichaam recupereren en standhouden totdat de Republic tussenbeide kwam. Blue Shadow Virus Rex was één van de personen die uiteindelijk besmet raakten met het Blue Shadow Virus van Nuvo Vindi op Naboo. Gelukkig keerden Anakin en Obi-Wan tijdig terug van Iego om het anti-virus te laten werken zodat Rex weer helemaal kon genezen. Devaron Tijdens de Showdown at Devaron leidde Rex zijn troepen op het Munificent-class Star Frigate van Cad Bane. Daar moest Rex tegen de Battle Droids vechten zonder zwaartekracht. Rex moedigde zijn manschappen aan door te zeggen dat ze getraind waren om te vechten in deze omstandigheden. Rex kon op tijd een Sheathipede-class Shuttle vinden om iedereen te evacueren toen het schip explodeerde. Geonosis Niet lang na de Battle of Geonosis keerde Rex terug naar de planeet om in de Second Battle of Geonosis te strijden aan de zijde van Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano. Het werd een zwaarbevochten overwinning voor de Republic. Saleucami 250px|thumb|Rex op bezoek bij Cut Lawquane Na de redding van Eeth Koth uit de handen van Grievous ging Rex mee onder leiding van Obi-Wan Kenobi naar Saleucami om de cyborg op te sporen. Rex leidde een groep BARC Troopers in de natte gebieden op zoek naar Grievous. Rex werd echter neergeschoten door BX-Series Droid Commandos en had dringend verzorging nodig. De Clones brachten hem naar de boerderij van Suu waar Rex herstelde terwijl zijn Clones de missie voortzetten. De dag erna ontmoette Rex Cut Lawquane, een Clone deserteur die een leven had opgebouwd op Saleucami met zijn gezin. Uiteindelijk ontstond er een natuurlijke band tussen Cut en Rex zodat hij beloofde om niets te verklappen over Cuts leven op Saleucami. Nadat de Clones een aanval van Droid Commando's konden afweren, vertrok een herstellende Rex weer naar de vloot van Obi-Wan. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Rookies **Downfall of a Droid **Duel of the Droids **Jedi Crash **Defenders of Peace **Trespass **The Hidden Enemy **Blue Shadow Virus **Mystery of A Thousand Moons **Storm Over Ryloth **Cargo of Doom - Season 2 **Landing at Point Rain **Grievous Intrigue **The Deserter Bron *Clone Captain Rex in de Databank *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Clone Wars: The Visual Guide category:Clone Commanders category:Mensen de:CC-7567 en:CC-7567 es:CC-7567 hu:CC-7567 "Rex" nl:CC-7567 fi:CC-7567